


Cold As Ice

by cherrykay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arguments, Championships, Competition, Fights, Figure Skater GeorgeNotFound, Fluff, Hockey, Hockey player dream, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, M/M, National Hockey League, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sweater weather, Team Dynamics, Tournaments, Winter Time, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrykay/pseuds/cherrykay
Summary: Dream was set on joining the National Hockey League, at the cost of sacrificing all of his free time and social life. What happens when George, a new and stunning figure skater, catches the determined hockey player’s eye?orHockey Player Dream and Figure Skater George fic!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

The Orlando Solar Bears had won the previous two seasons of their league by a landslide, after recruiting their current star right wing: Clay Johnson. He had joined the semi-professional team right out of high school, having caught the eye of almost every recruiter in the Eastern Conference. His popularity grew immensely causing his fans to give him the fitting and complimentary nickname, Dream.

Dream had been one of the few semi-professional hockey players to ever grow such a large following, having the same amount of fans as some of the newest players in the National Hockey League. He knew it was most likely the combination of his good looks (which brought in the teen fans) and his amazing skill on the ice (which brought in all of the adults and big hockey fans). Dream loved the attention, even the good and bad of it all.

He had always been the center of attention, even when he was younger. Having started to play hockey at such a young age and in a place where the sun was almost always beating down on the city: his talent in ice hockey caused a spotlight that followed him well into his teen years.

Now, here he was, in his early twenties and going on his third season of playing for the Orlando Solar Bears, a mid-level professional ice hockey team that was closely affiliated with Dream's, ironically enough, dream team: the Tampa Bay Lightning.

Ever since he was a young child, his love for the NHL hockey team was strong and apparent. His walls had been covered in poster after poster of his favorite players on the team, from Brian Bradley to Victor Hedman. Dream had been a fan of the Bolts and joining their team was the one thing he had ever wanted most.

So, he trained hard. He traded his teen years for hours and hours of practice and grind, not letting anything stop him from his main goal. Not once did Dream attend a high school party, instead, he spent his Fridays training and working out. He skipped his junior year prom to attend a local hockey match between two amateur teams, analyzing every movement and play the players had made.

He watched the two right wing's intently, imagining what he would do in their position if he was out on the ice. He even took notes in a small notebook he had brought with him, not wanting to forget a single thing that he saw. Maybe it was his ADHD that had caused him to grow so fixated and obsessed, but nothing could conquer his true passion for the sport.

Dream quickly rose within the Eastern Conference once he joined the Orlando Solar Bears, his stats completely crushing his elder peers and those around him. He made local headlines, being labeled as the up and coming young athlete who caused the Solar Bears to be put back on the maps. Without Dream, the team would've been irrelevant.

Dream would hate to leave the team, but the second Tampa Bay comes knocking at his door: he was gone. Dream had thought that the invitation to join the NHL team would've come sooner, maybe not in his first season but surely his second one. Yet, here he was: skating on the ice with his team, preparing for his third season in the mid-level league.

He reached up to wipe a small bead of sweat off his brow, trying to shake his thoughts of doubt as his coach quickly called out the next drill. It was almost the middle of January, meaning the first games of the season were sure to start in the weeks to come. Dream had training almost six days a week by now, without including his own personal workouts and practice back at home.

He would never complain though, because if this is what it took to be the best; then the best he would become. So, as he completed the drill he was currently working on, his eyes never drifted from the ice. He was never the type to get distracted during practice, he usually was the one to help people get back on task even when-

"George!"

Dream's head shot up slightly at the shout, spotting the figure skaters outside of the rink. They were all sitting on the benches while tying their own slim skates, stretching and getting ready for their own practice which began right when the hockey players stepped off of the ice.

His eyes traced the group of skaters, before settling on a brunette man who stood with a sheepish smile; his skates in one hand and a backpack slung over his shoulder. Dream's eyes traced the man's stunning facial features, his smile wide yet awkward as his cheeks flushed. The man, who must be named George, greeted the other skaters around him; giving small hugs of affection and quiet greetings in return to the shouts of excitement his peers were giving him.

Dream's head tilted slightly in infatuation as he tried to decipher the situation, and more importantly, whoever this 'George' man truly was. 

"Clay! Watch out!"

Immediately, his green eye's turned back to the ice as his head snapped back to the rink. His eyebrows were raised in confusion just as a small, round disc began flying towards his face. He went to move quickly out of the way, but having still been slightly dazed from his distraction; the small puck caught him right in the middle of his face.

He could hear the resounding 'ooo's and 'ow's from his teammates and even the ice skaters outside of the rink as his hands quickly shot up to his helmet in pain. Dream winced slightly as he tugged his helmet off, immediately feeling the blood gush out of his nose. One of his teammates, Nick, quickly skated over to him to tilt his head back. "Jesus, Dream. You could've totally dodged that," Nick murmured, a hand on the taller man's back to skate him over towards the exit.

"Sorry, I guess I was distracted or something," Dream muttered back, his voice nasal from the way he was holding his nose tight to stop the blood from gushing.

Nick, who Dream referred to as Sapnap, chuckled before leading his teammate to one of the benches. "That much was obvious. What were you even staring at? You like, _never_ get distracted during training," Sapnap questioned as he reached for the first aid kit on the wall.

Dream shrugged, still having his head tilted back. "Nothing, just was curious about something, I guess."

Sapnap rolled his eyes in response before he made his way to his teammate's side again. "Man, I'm going to be honest with you. I have no clue what to do for a bloody nose."

Dream began to chuckle at that, glancing over at the rink where his team had begun to finish up the end of their practice. "It's fine. You go join back, training is almost over anyways," The dirty blonde said with a smile, ushering his teammate back towards the rink from where he was sat.

Sapnap shrugged before he stood up. "Suit yourself. Feel better, man!" He called out before he began to walk back towards the ice, a dopey smile on his face.

Dream chuckled quietly before he sighed, leaning his head against the wall behind him out of exhaustion. His eyes drifted shut as he began to think about what had just happened. Of course, the one time he happens to get distracted during training; a puck, quite literally, hits him square in the face. Maybe this was a good motivation to pay attention, even when pretty figure skaters are shouting outside the rink.

Another sigh left his lips as he continued to hold his practice jersey up against his nose, the blood still gushing. We could definitely need to bleach the white material as soon as he got home. 

"Hey."

Dream's eyes shot open as he sat up, noticing the arrival of someone standing in front of him. His eyes traced the figures face before recognition set in.

_The pretty ice skater._

The brunette stood in front of Dream with a small smile, his skates now on and a package of tissues in his left hand. "Uhm, I couldn't help but notice that your nose was bleeding and I thought some tissues might be more helpful than that white shirt," The man said with a small smile, his beautiful accent filling the hockey player's ears.

Dream could feel a dopey grin fill his face.

"Oh! Thank you so much," He said with a smile as he reached out for the tissues, tearing the package open and wiping at his nose quickly to stop the blood from pouring.

"Yeah, of course!" The brunette replied, his cheeks either flushed from the cold or embarrassment. He stood with his hands tucked behind him, shifting back and forth on his covered blades. "Well, uhm, I should get going. Practice starting soon and all that."

Dream shook his head slightly as he faded out of his own school-girl-like thoughts. "Oh, yeah! Uhm, thanks again! For the tissues, I mean. It was nice meeting you..." The dirty blonde man trailed out the last word, hoping to fill the blank at the end of his sentence.

The brunette caught on quickly, his smile growing slightly wider. "George. My name is George."

Dream chuckled before he replied, a tissue still held to his nose. "It was nice meeting you, _George_. My name is-"

The brunette swiftly caught him off. "Dream, uhm, I know," George muttered with even redder cheeks, embarrassed by his own words that slipped out of his mouth.

A cocky grin made its way onto Dream's face at the words. "Please, call me Clay," He said with a smirk, watching as the brunette rolled his eyes at the tone in the hockey player's voice.

"George!" 

The two men's heads turned towards the call, where the group of skaters stood waiting for said brunette. George gave them a thumbs up before he turned back to the man in front of him.

"It was nice meeting you, Dream. I hope you don't get anymore hockey pucks to the face," He said with a small laugh.

Dream let out a chuckle before he nodded. "I'll watch out for them," And with that, the brunette smiled before heading back towards his fellow skaters. Dream watched the brunette walk away, taking in his lean frame and powerful stance. He felt his cheeks flush lightly before he quickly snapped his head back to the ice, trying to spot his teammates.

When all that was on the ice was an exiting man and the large ice machine, Dream stood up quickly making his way around the rink to the locker rooms. As he went to push the large door open, he turned around to spot George's beautiful figure skating across the freshly resurfaced ice. The brunette gave a small leap, probably a warm up that came naturally to the figure skater, but everything about it impressed the tall dirty blonde man immensely.

His mouth hung slightly agape as his eyes were locked on the brunette. George turned around sharply, waving to a girl at the other end of the rink before his eyes drifted to meet Dream's own. The brunette's cheeks flushed again before he gave a sheepish wave. Dream quickly waved back, his own cheeks flushed red. He shook himself out of the trance the brunette boy left him in as he opened the locker room door, not before sparing another glance back.

He felt a smile fall on his face as he lightly bit at his lips, walking towards the showers. Dream tossed the bloody tissues into a bin before running a hand through his damp hair, his other hand holding his helmet tight.

Dream was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

The entire line up of men were freshly showered and dressed as they stood and sat around the locker room, exhausted as they listened to their coach intently.

"If we keep playing like that, we are going to eat shit this season. You _all_ ," His gaze locked on Dream, who sat quietly amongst one of the benches. "Can do better. Understand?"

The grumbles of 'yes sir' and 'yes coach' reflected off of the stone walls. "Our first game is the 15th, we only have a week or so until then so you all best be working your asses off at home."

Dream glanced over at his teammates, watching as their captain (a man older than him named Phil) jotted down small notes in his own notebook. His green eyes traveled back over to his best friend and teammate, Sapnap, before finally settling back on their coach.

"Alright, pick your stuff up and get out of here. I'll see you all tomorrow," The older man mumbled out before he made his way back into his office.

Dream stood up quickly, stretching his long legs before grabbing his large practice bag off of the floor. Sapnap glanced over at him before the shorter man swiftly walked over to join him. "Wanna go and get some smoothies before we head home? I'll pay," The brunette said with a smile as he walked over to hold the door open for Dream.

He chuckled before walking through the door, wiping at his nose to get rid of some of the dried blood. "Yeah, sure. As long as I can get any size and a bag of protein ch-"

Dream felt his sentence run short as his eyes shifted over to the rink. The entire room was hushed as music began to play out of the surround sound speakers. There in the middle was the same brunette from earlier, George, frozen in the middle of the rink.

As the first lyric came, the lean man began to skate along the side of the rink. His feet worked in such fast ways that Dream could only be jealous as he watched the man skate both backwards and forwards around the edge of the ice. His arms laid elegantly beside him before he prepped for his first leap. The brunette jumped swiftly into the air, continiously spinning in a circle before landing perfectly on his back foot. Dream stood frozen, only moving to stand even closer to the glass. Sapnap stared at him in confusion before following behind the taller man to watch the brunette on the ice.

George's arms flew magesticslly out to his side as if he had grown long, elegant wings. His knees bent slightly before he once again leaped into the air, spinning as if he were weightless. He landed again, this time with his back leg rising behind him in the air, almost in a perfect right angle. Dream could only watch in astonishment.

After a few more amazing minutes of performance, the music came to an end as the brunette skated over to the exit of the rink where a few middle aged woman stood smiling. Dream couldn't stop staring after George, his mouth agape from the pure skill of the slim male. Sapnap elbowed the taller male in the side, giving him a knowing look.

"So... about those smoothies?" The shorter hockey player asked, giving a small smirk to his best friend on his right. Dream shook himself out of his trance before returning a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I'll drive?" He asked.

Sapnap nodded as he began to walk infront of the dirty blonde, leading the way to the glass doors at the front entrance. Just as the two were stepping out of the double doors, Dream's eyes happened to glance to a small poster off to the right.

_US Figure Skating Championships- January 25th. 1st Place East Coast Representative - George Davidson._

Dream had no idea if this George was even the same one he had met earlier, but he instinctively reached into his back pocket to grab his phone. As the two walked out into the parking lot, the slightly windy air catching their light jackets, Dream's fingers carefully opened Twitter as he began to search.

_@GeorgeDavidson_

The hockey player's finger drifted over the profile, before fianlly clicking on it to reveal the account of the brunette he had seen earlier that night. As he unlocked his car for Sapnap to hop into the passenger seat, his index finger accidentally slipped causing him to hit the 'Follow' button.

His eyes widened before he calmed down. Deciding to ignore the problem rather than dealing with it, he put his phone away before sliding into the driver's seat and starting the car.

"So..." Sapnap drawled out. "What was that about?"

Dream turned to buckle his seatbelt, foot on the brake before he shifted the gear into reverse. "What was what about?" He asked as he placed his hand on the passenger seat, looking over his shoulder to back out of the parking lot.

Sapnap chuckled lightly. "Oh come on, you know what I mean," He said, rolling his eyes to add an emphasis to his statement.

The taller man shrugged as he braked lightly at the stop sign, turning left to head to their local smoothie shop. "No I don't," Dream quickly rushed out. 

His cheeks began to flush as his best friend gave him a blank stare. "Oh, okay. So, I guess you wouldn't mind if I let that pretty boy back there know you were staring at him as if he was a slice of cake?"

Dream's head turned to Sapnap at the words. "Don't make it weird," He murmured out, his face lightly shadowed from the streetlights in the night.

"Personally," Sapnap began again, his words light hearted and sarcastic. " _I_ would find it pretty weird if a complete stranger watched all of my movements as if I was, like, some angel brought down from the heavens."

Dream ignored his friends laughs and small pokes of fun at him as he turned into the parking lot of the smoothie shop. "Shut up," He whispered out with a small pout.

"Hey, it's totally fine to have a crush on a pretty ice skater," The brunette said, ignoring Dream's quiet correction of ‘figure skater' before he continued to speak. "I just didn't know you liked dudes."

The dirty blonde man turned the car off before he quickly stepped out of the car. "I don't like dudes," He spoke into the car where Sapnap still sat, slightly more aggressive than he meant to come off.

The shorter man stepped out of the car after a few silent moments with his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay sure. You don't like dudes," He muttered out, watching Dream's expression turn into one of relief.

He walked slightly faster to hold the door open for the flushed blonde. "Dream, you know it'd be okay if you _were_ into guys."

Dream turned around as they stood in the small line behind an older woman. His eyebrows furrowed in slight annoyance. "Yeah, obviously. I support and love the LGBTQ community, I'm just not a part of it and I'd appreciate if you didn't assume shit like that," He whispered aggressively.

Sapnap felt a sense of disappointment and almost sadness flow into his heart as he watched his friend's reactions and movements. He quickly shook his head, putting on a small grimace. "Okay Dream. I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

The two stepped forward in line, greeting the cashier as they looked up at the menu.

"What can I get you guys?"

-

George collapsed onto the bench, completely exhausted and out of breath. Most of the other skaters had made their way home almost half an hour ago, but the brunette decided to stay to run his set a few more times.

He reached over to grab his water bottle, gulping the cold water down quickly. "Woah, slow down there," A light voice said behind him.

George turned around quickly with his water bottle still in hand. His eyes spotted the source of the voice and smiled at the curly headed man.

"Karl? Why are you still here?" George asked with a small smile, setting his water bottle of to the side.

Karl took a seat next to the other figure skater with a small bag of popcorn in his hands. "Can a guy just not stay to watch his best bro flawlessly complete his set?" He asked lightheartedly.

George let out a small laugh. "Not 'flawlessly' at all."

Karl rolled his eyes before he offered his bag of popcorn to the shorter brunette. George shook his head as he pulled his phone out of his backpack. "No thanks."

The curly headed man shrugged before he popped a few pieces of the salty snack into his mouth. "Still doing that diet thing? Glad I'm not competing nationally if I'd have to do _that_ ," Karl said jokingly, elbowing the man next to him.

“Wouldn’t last a day.”

George let out a small chuckle as he opened his phone, swiping onto the Twitter app. The brunette would never admit it; but he was totally addicted to the app.

His eyes scanned his timeline before he noticed the small notification on the bottom of the app. His eyebrow raised slightly in curiosity as he clicked on the tab, eyes flickering up. He saw a few notifications from his most recent tweet about being excited for the USFS Championships, but his eyes stopped at the most recent one.

_Clay Johnson followed you_

Instinctively, George's finger flew to the other man's profile. His eyes immediately recognized the smiling man in their most recent tweet, that stunning hockey player from earlier. The brunette felt his own cheeks flush as he pressed the 'Follow' button, watching it turn blue.

"Oh, him."

George's entire body jolted from shock, having been surprised from the sudden sound next to his ear. He turned towards Karl who was leaning over George's own shoulder, staring at the phone.

The shorter man immediately clutched his phone to his chest as his cheeks flushed an even brighter red. "What?" He asked quietly, turning away from his friend.

Karl felt a smile creep onto his face. "I don't know, man. He was that cute hockey player from earlier, right?" The curly haired man spoke, leaning even closer into the other figure skater.

George rolled his eyes as he shifted away. "Yeah, sure."

"Are you into him?" Karl asked again, poking at the British man's ribcage.

George jolted back as he crossed his arms, protecting any spot of his body that could be deemed ticklish. "Not at all," He murmured out even as his cheeks beamed pink.

"Oh, okay," Karl began as he leaned away from his friend. "So you wouldn't mind if I asked for his number tomorrow?"

Immediately, George's head snapped to the grinning man with a look of confusion and almost...fear. Karl burst into laughter at just the sight of the other man's distraught.

"I'm just messing around with you, nimrod. But you're _totally_ not into him, huh?" He jokingly prodded, elbowing the flushed man lightly.

George turned away with a pout before he stood up and tossed his bag over his shoulder. "Okay, whatever."

With those words, the British man began walking towards the front entrance; Karl right behind him. He could still hear the taller man laughing quietly, murmuring apologies and other such things.

As the two entered into the cool, humid evening air; Karl placed a hand on his friend's bicep to stop him. "Seriously, though. I think you should go for it. He was totally into you, not to mention; he is pretty hot," The curly headed man said with a smile, head tilted as if he were a puppy of some sort.

George felt his own smirk sneak onto his face as he continued to walk to his car, pulling his keys out of his bag swiftly. "Oh yeah? How do I know you won't go after him?" He asked, chuckling lightly.

Karl passed the shorter man as he went to his own car, walking backwards to shoot finger guns at his friend. "Nah, you can have him. His friend was cuter anyway."

The two both let out small laughs before calling out their own goodbyes. George opened his door and sat down, immediately turning the heat on. Even though he lived in such a sunny and warm place, it still got fairly cold at night- especially in the winter.

He could feel the hot air pour onto his face as his phone lit up with a Twitter notification. Curiously, he reached over to check what it said.

Immediately, a small smile crept onto his face.

_Clay Johnson: hey, you're really talented._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to leave kudos and comments (i love reading them!)
> 
> sorry for a late update, the holidays have been crazy! happy new year to everyone!!
> 
> lots of love to you all!!

**Author's Note:**

> hey! if you liked this, feel free to leave a comment ;) please don’t flame me lmao
> 
> i don’t irl ship dnf and if either of them say they don’t like shipping, i’ll be sure to take this down!!
> 
> lots of love!


End file.
